


To all the girls I've loved and lost

by higgidigs



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/higgidigs/pseuds/higgidigs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about the Doctor and all the female companions he has loved and lost over the years</p>
            </blockquote>





	To all the girls I've loved and lost

To Clara Oswin Oswald

The impossible girl is what you're called

You reminded me to live

And gave me all that you could give

...

To Amelia Pond

Of each other we were fond

Our adventures were full of lows and highs

We both cried when we said our goodbyes

...

To River Song

We were together but never for too long

When we first met you passed away

Then we fell in love you are in my heart to stay

...

To Donna Noble

Our travels went beyond global

You were the one to stop me

Then we reached our Journy's end and you forgot me

...

To Martha Jones

A nurse who knew all the bones

Knowledge and intelligence you conveyed with your voice

When you left you did so by choice

...

To Rose Tyler

Determination and lover were shown by her

Across time and Space even at my worst

I miss you now you're stuck in another universe

...

And to all the girls who came before

I'll love you all forever more

To all the girls I've loved and lost

We saved worlds and paid the cost


End file.
